


C'est dans les vieux pots...

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Saori is dumb, Seiya is tired
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Revenons sur le combat final entre Seiya et Hadès... (pourrait-on vraiment dire que c'est celui d'Athéna ?) Et si, pendant ce magnifique échange oculaire, un retardataire faisait enfin son entrée, changeant le cours de l'histoire ?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Pegasus Seiya/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Kudos: 2





	C'est dans les vieux pots...

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello~**
> 
> **J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic suite à celle de zhane 654, et oui, comme pour "l'étreinte de l'ombre".**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada.**
> 
> **-Hermion est mon OC. La raison de son nom est donnée dans ce chapitre.**
> 
> **Le début est tiré du premier tome de "Saint Seiya - Next Dimension".**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

\- NOOON !

Seiya stoppa son geste, surpris. Non, mais, on allait le laisser mettre un point final à cette guerre, oui ? Ça commençait à bien faire, maintenant !

Il tourna à peine la tête en direction du nouveau venu. Hors de question de lâcher Hadès du regard maintenant qu'il était suffisamment affaiblir pour n'offrir qu'une pathétique défense !

\- Non, chevalier, répéta l'inconnu. Ne le tuez pas !

\- Et pourquoi vous obéirai-je ? Il n'y a pas eut assez de morts à votre goût ?

Il cracha presque ces mots. Tout habitant des Enfers semblait se complaire dans cette guerre, alors celui-là était sûrement dans le même cas. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Quand tout sera fini, ce lieu maudit disparaîtra et…

\- Si vous le tuez, l'équilibre de ce monde sera mis à mal. Après, faîtes ce que vous voulez, moi j'ai un plan de secours.

Baissant – enfin – la main, Seiya se détourna du dieu inconscient afin de mieux voir à qui il avait affaire. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi.

\- Sauf que si je ne le tue pas, tous ces morts n'auront plus aucun sens. L'Humanité est en péril. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision égoïste.

Difficile de rater la colère qui crispa le corps fin de son vis-à-vis.

\- Non seulement tu le peux, mais en plus tu vas le faire, ordonna-t-il d'une voix implacable.

\- Désolé _princesse_ , tu as peut-être l'habitude d'être obéi, mais je ne prends mes ordres que d'Athéna.

Le sourire moqueur ne lui dit rien de bon.

\- Athéna ? Répéta-t-il. Cette même Athéna qui sert de décoration extérieure ?

Il pointa du pouce la déesse enfermée dans sa jarre. Pas classe.

Seiya détourna le regard, embarrassé. C'est sûr que dans la situation actuelle, elle faisait peine à voir. Enfin, Hadès n'était pas dans un état plus reluisant.

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on compare avec ton propre seigneur ?

\- Mon « propre seigneur » ? Tu fais erreur, chevalier, je ne suis pas aux ordres de Hadès. Les Enfers sont ma maison, voilà tout.

Seiya était fatigué. De sa lutte. De cette conversation. De tout. Il voudrait seulement quitter ce qui restait de son armure et s'allonger dans un coin pour la plus grande sieste de sa courte vie.

\- « Ta » maison ? N'est-ce pas le territoire de Hadès ?

\- Ça l'est, concéda-t-il. Au même titre que c'est aussi celui de Perséphone suite à leur mariage. Et le mien à ma naissance.

Aussi épuisé pouvait-il l'être, Seiya ne mit pas trop de temps pour saisir. Le fils de Hadès. Et de Perséphone. Juste devant lui. Visiblement désarmé. Et contrarié. Mais peut-être possédait-il des pouvoirs suffisamment létaux pour ne pas s'encombrer d'armes.

\- Donc… Tu es quoi, exactement ? Le prince des Enfers ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça… En tout cas, j'ai les pouvoirs de te mettre à mort, tant que tu foules le sol infernal.

\- C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne chez vous ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix. Les coupables ne sont pas jugés pour leurs crimes ? On peut s'en sortir avec une tape sur les mains ?

Hadès ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, inconscient et bien loin des soucis actuels de son héritier.

\- Ne juge pas ce qui t'es inconnu, chevalier !

Dans cet éclat de voix, Seiya n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la force de son père. Sa voix vibrait de la même manière.

\- Nous devons être le royaume le plus réglementé du côté grec, poursuivit en se calmant. La moindre bêtise peut faire dérailler la machine et ainsi gâcher un travail important !

\- Donc, tout ça… ce n'est qu'une question de…

\- On s'en fout, le coupa-t-il. Écarte-toi de mon père. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Tu n'as qu'à aller aider ma cousine.

Un peu secoué, Seiya obtempéra sans vraiment y faire attention.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui le poussait à lui obéir ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait le charisme du leader ?

Alors qu'il se posait la question, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment une qualité qu'il avait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi… non, comment était-il arrivé à la tête de leur petit groupe ?

Il secoua violemment la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre en question. Il le fera, bien sûr, mais après. Plus tard. De toute façon, lorsque cette guerre aura pris fin, ils partirent chacun de leur côté et referont leur vie. Chacun de leur côté. En espérant presque ne plus jamais avoir à se revoir.

Libérant Saori – _non, Athéna_ – de sa prison, Seiya se vida l'esprit de toutes ces pensées parasites.

De son côté, le jeune homme s'était rapproché de son père et cherchait à le réanimer, camouflant son anxiété par de la rage.

Comme l'avaient prévu certains dieux, le fait de passer d'un corps à un autre pendant des siècles avait gravement affecté la divinité d'Athéna. Ses souvenirs en étaient impactés. Si elle poursuivait sur cette voie, elle finira par briser l'équilibre même de l'univers.

Mais ils avaient tenté de l'arrêter, même Asgard s'y était mêlé ! Sauf qu'elle avait bien travaillé, lobotomisant presque ses serviteurs qui la suivaient aveuglément, sans réfléchir.

Quel dommage, surtout qu'elle possédait des éléments intéressants…

Son regard noisette glissa sur le chevalier responsable de l'état de son père. En voici un, d'élément intéressant. Un esprit paisible devenu combatif malgré son manque de motivation. Un peu de manipulation, une promesse fantôme à laquelle il tient… et voici un toutou, qu'il est beau !

\- Père… souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrirent doucement. Il paraissait épuisé… Épuisé et blasé.

\- J'ai faillit perdre contre cette gamine… J'hallucine, soupira-t-il.

Il l'aida à se mettre sur pied, le forçant à s'appuyer sur lui.

\- Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, alors, ça t'a évité de te faire humilier !

\- Je ne peux même pas me moquer de Poséidon, soupira Hadès.

Son fils ne réprima pas son sourire. De toute façon, son père était trop occupé à maugréer pour le remarquer ou du moins pour le commenter.

Ils passèrent auprès du chevalier et de sa déesse sans leur jeter un œil. Du moins, c'est ce que l'héritier des Enfers tenta de se convaincre. Peine perdue.

Il l'observa, donc, discrètement. De toute façon, qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte ? Athéna était dans les vapes, Seiya lui tournait le dos et son père… son père avait un sourire moqueur bien en place.

\- Le moindre commentaire et je préviens maman que tu es blessé et dans quelles circonstances, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Pâlissant quelque peu à cette idée, Hadès se dépêcha de changer d'humeur, se concentrant sur sa marche laborieuse.

Souriant à son tour – le sourire narquois était de famille – son fils quitta le champ de bataille et rejoignit un des temples des dieux jumeaux. La chambre de son père était bien trop lointaine pour qu'ils s'amusent à perdre du temps et de l'énergie à la rejoindre. C'était bien suffisant pour les quelques soins qu'il devra dispenser. Et sûrement pas juste à lui. Il ne fut même pas surpris de l'arrivée de Seiya, sa « déesse » dans les bras.

\- Je… Elle ne se réveille pas… avoua-t-il, l'air contrarié.

Il savait que demander de l'aide à un « ennemi » était plus qu'inconscient, mais… pouvait-on vraiment parler d'ennemi ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas combattu, il ne présentait aucun comportement belliqueux et… ben en fait, il avait l'air de se moquer de sa présence. Comme un moucheron désagréable. Super.

\- Pose-le là. Je regarderai après. Et avant que tu ne me fasses une scène, les dégâts sur le corps originel de mon père sont plus préoccupants que sur celui factice d'Athéna.

Mais Seiya s'en moquait bien. Il sentait bien que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Mais de là à savoir quoi… Peut-être était-ce cette fois aveugle et sans faille qu'il portait envers cette déesse de pacotille ?

Sagement, il se laissa tomber à terre, observant les mouvements précis que le jeune homme esquissait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et en avait l'habitude. Du moins était-ce ce que exprimaient ses gestes.

\- Je m'appelle Seiya, finit-il par déclarer.

Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour briser le silence oppressant. Au moins, ça ne pouvait être pris comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- Je sais.

Très rafraîchissant comme garçon.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Hermion.

\- Hermione ? C'est pas un nom de fille ? Hasarda-t-il en se grattant la joue.

Il jeta un œil discret à la silhouette de son interlocuteur, mais sa tenue minimaliste empêchait la moindre erreur possible.

\- Hermion, répéta-t-il. Si tu rajoutes un « e », tu désignes une ville où se trouvait l'un des rares cultes dédiés à mon père.

\- Cool, ajouta Seiya, ne sachant quoi dire.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Rah, ces dieux…

\- J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, papa, mais tu devrais aller voir Apollon tout de même.

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance, fils, et il est hors de question que j'aille consulter à qui que ce soit, maugréa Hadès en se redressant.

Il ne répondit rien mais garda un sourire en coin, sachant ô combien son père était têtu. Et facile à faire plier. Mais il s'en chargera plus tard.

Pour le moment, il se contenta de s'approcher de sa cousine et de vérifier son état. Bon, on était loin de la commotion cérébrale, mais son père n'y était pas allé de main morte. Tout dans l'excès, évidemment. Rah, ces dieux…

Il recommença ses sorts de soin, se moquant bien du fait que ce soit Athéna, la cause des blessures importantes de son père, des Enfers amochés ou des Spectres vaporisés. Ce n'était pas son rôle et il s'en foutait un peu, tant qu'on ne lui donnait aucun ordre contraire.

Il ne s'intéressa même pas du réveil de la déesse, estimant son rôle auprès d'elle achevé. Il allait alors faire signe à ce chevalier étrange afin qu'il lui en débarrasse, mais il n'y trouva que du vide. Quid ?

Hermion n'avait jamais été un garçon très pressé ou au caractère sanguin. Tous ses actes ou paroles étaient mûrement soupesés et réfléchies. Les gestes inutiles et gaspilleurs d'énergie, très peu pour lui.

Et pourtant, il était là, la tête lui tournant quelque peu après s'être levé trop vite, tournant la tête à s'en dévisser le cou, à la recherche d'un simple chevalier à peine plus intéressant que les autres.

Il finit par le repérer, auprès de ses frères d'armes, les aidant quelque peu, ne semblant pas faire grand-cas de la gravité de ses propres blessures.

_Mais quel crétin._

Il le rejoignit vivement, à peine surpris de la vitesse de ses pas, pour l'en empêcher. Et comme les mots semblaient rentrer par une oreille et sortir par une autre, il userait de grands moyens si il le fallait !

Sous le regard surpris des autres chevaliers qui hésitèrent à se mettre en garde, Hermion contraignit Seiya de quelques pulsions de cosmos, l'immobilisant tout à fait.

\- Bouge encore, chevalier, et tu ne quitteras les Enfers que pour te réincarner. Compris ?

Peut-être était-ce dû à ses blessures, et peut-être était-ce l'aura du dieu qui le provoqua. Dans tous les cas, le Bronze s'évanouit.

\- _Di mortales_ , jura-t-il.


End file.
